Pensamentos Estranhos
by loved
Summary: Serena é uma delicada garota, que começa a ter dúvidas sobre si mesma e sobre sua sexualidade quando começa a sair com Darien... [HENTAI]


Serena era uma jovem e alegre garota, no auge de seus 16 anos. Ela era inocente, delicada, pura, simpática e muito otimista. Inteligente? Bem, talvez não fosse burrinha, mas suas notas não eram das melhores. Seus doces olhos azuis transmitiam tranqüilidade e inocência, sempre brilhantes. Seus longos cabelos dourados eram macios e sedosos, e uma de suas marcas registradas, por serem tão longos quanto as noites quentes de verão.  
A garota adorava doces, dos mais variados tipos, e estava sempre comendo. Apesar disso, tinha o corpo bem torneado, pois era de sua natureza. Ela tinha seios bem definidos e delicados, que os garotos não paravam de chamar "deliciosos e suculentos". Sua cintura estreita abria-se em quadris largos, mas nem tanto ("na medida", costumavam dizer) e suas pernas eram bem feitas e delicadas. Sua pele era macia e cheirosa, sempre bem cuidada, pois Serena era fã de cremes para o corpo. Serena era muito inocente e frágil, e para ela o mundo era cor de rosa e cheio de marshmallows. Ela nem reparava nos olhares indiscretos que provocava dos garotos à sua volta, nem dava a mínima para as cantadas que recebia na rua. Ela só dava importância para o que Darien pensava... Darien era um rapaz dois anos mais velho que ela, que ela gostava desde a quinta série. Mas Darien parecia não dar a mínima pra ela.  
O uniforme de seu colégio, para as meninas, consistia em uma blusa branca, que deixava os seios de Serena irresistíveis, e em uma saia pregueada azul-pavão, que mal chegava no meio das coxas, deixando as pernas provocantes de Serena de fora, fazendo os garotos ficarem maluquinhos. Mas Serena não estava nem aí... 

Uma manhã, Serena estava por demais distraída (mais do que o normal, na verdade) na aula de história. Ela olhava para um ponto fixo à sua frente, mas seus pensamentos estavam em seu namorado, Darien Chiba. Estava indo tudo tão bem com ele...! Estavam juntos há três meses e meio, e parecia que sua felicidade era interminável. Ela lembrava-se de como tudo começou...

**

* * *

****FLASHBACK**

Certo dia, voltando da escola, Serena estava pensativa. É claro que pensava em Darien: porque ele nunca olhara pra ela? "Quero dizer, olhar ele olha" pensava ela, enquanto descia a rua, "mas ele olha como os outros garotos, ele não gosta GOSTA de mim... pelo menos não como eu gosto dele..." Ela estava absorta em seus pensamentos de como ela era infeliz no amor, até que foi abordada por um garoto... "Oh meu Deus! É Darien"  
- Oi, Serena! - cumprimentou ele, encarando-a firmemente, seus olhos azuis tão profundos soltando faíscas.  
- Olá Darien - respondeu ela, envergonhada. Aqueles cabelos negros caídos em sua testa era uma coisa de louco.  
- Você caminha bem rápido - disse ele, dando um sorrisinho discreto - Posso acompanhá-la até sua casa? - completou ele, gentilmente.  
- Claro!  
Eles foram andando, lado a lado, em silêncio. Serena olhava para o chão, e estava ficando cada vez mais sem graça.  
Darien arriscou dar uma olhada para a garota, mas seus olhos pousaram involuntariamente nos seios suculentos e perfeitos de Serena, marcados, apesar do sutiã, em sua blusa, como sempre. Ele ficou super sem jeito e desviou o olhar rápido, envergonhado. Ele também gostava de Serena, mas como dizer?  
- Serena - começou ele, sentindo seu rosto queimar - eu... tenho que lhe contar uma coisa.  
- Hum! - indagou ela, seu coração batendo rápido. O que ele queria dizer!  
- Sabe, eu... Serena, er... - Darien não conseguia dizer, nem encarar Serena nos olhos.  
- Você o quê? - estimulou ela.  
- Eu... - então, Darien encarou-a finalmente, reuniu toda a coragem que pôde e que veio acumulando há tanto tempo, prendeu a respiração e soltou: - Eu... te amo Serena. Sempre te amei! Desde a sexta série.  
O coração de Serena deu um salto, parecia que ia pular para fora da boca. Ela estava na frente de sua casa, agora, e parou sua ação, de abrir o portão, no meio. Uma felicidade instantânea invadiu-a por completo.  
- Sério? - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.  
- Sério. - respondeu ele, vermelho até as orelhas.  
- Eu... também sempre gostei de você - murmurou ela, olhando para os próprios pés.  
Darien sorriu. "Eu sabia..." Segurou Serena docemente pelo queixo, obrigando-a a encará-lo bem nos olhos.  
- E porque não me disse antes?  
- Eu... achava que você nunca olharia pra mim - disse ela, abobalhada.  
- Mas você estava errada. Eu a amo.  
Num impulso, puxou-a pela cintura para mais perto de si, e tocou os lábios dela com o seu, num suave beijo. Então, surpreso, ele sentiu a língua de Serena, quente e desesperada, forçar passagem em sua boca, que ele concedeu imediatamente, dando início a um beijo profundo e apaixonado, que os dois esperaram tanto tempo para acontecer.  
A língua de Serena movimentava-se carinhosamente pela boca de Darien, e ela o abraçava pelo pescoço, sentindo as mais deliciosas sensações provocadas por estripulias excitantes que Darien fazia em seu beijo. Ela nunca beijara alguém com tanta vontade e fúria como beijava-o agora, e sentia ondas estranhas de calor invadir-lhe o corpo, seguida de fraqueza nas pernas. Mas aquele beijo estava tão bom, ela não queria parar nunca... Darien fazia carícias nas costas de Serena com uma mão, e a outra afagava-lhe os cabelos e a nuca, sempre delicadamente e com muita paixão.  
Então, eles separaram-se, relutantes.  
- Eu... começou ela, mas não pôde continuar, ela tremia muito.  
- Eu te am... quero dizer, nos vemos amanhã - disse ele, virando as costas e descendo a rua, o mais rápido que pôde.  
Serena estava muito feliz. Virou-se e terminou de abrir o portão, entrando finalmente em casa. Feliz da vida, deu um oi rápido a sua mãe e subiu correndo as escadas. Entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho relaxante.  
Abriu a torneira da banheira e começou a despir-se. Pensou em Darien e no beijo dele, na língua dele em sua boca. Novamente, sentiu aquele calor estranho percorrer-lhe o corpo, a mesma fraqueza nas pernas.  
Contemplou seu corpo nu no espelho do armário. A brancura e delicadeza dos seios deixou-a meio sem graça, ela não gostava muito deles. Os mamilos doíam e pareciam estar querendo explodir para fora dos seios. Ela tocou-os. Um estranho excitamento invadiu-lhe o corpo, culminando com uma onda de calor no púbis. Ela estendeu a mão para o armário, a fim de não perder o equilíbrio.

A partir daquele dia, Serena passou a voltar sempre para casa com Darien, e eles ficavam.  
Até que isso virou um namoro. Um namoro gostoso, um namoro fiel e, principalmente, apaixonado. Os dois se amavam, os dois confiavam um no outro...

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

* * *

Lembrando-se desses momentos felizes, Serena suspirou, não dando atenção à professora, que chamava seu nome sem parar.

No fim da aula, Darien foi até ela e disse-lhe:  
- Serena, quer ir neste sábado à noite no cinema comigo?  
Ruborizada, a jovem respondeu:  
- S... sim.  
- Te pego às sete. Combinado?  
- Co...combinado.  
Naquele sábado à noite, ele levou-a para o cinema, e quando o filme acabou, ele cochichou ao ouvido dela, provocando-lhe um arrepio prazeroso:  
- Posso levá-la para casa em meu carro?  
- Claro - respondeu ela. Aquele filme que viram foi ruim, mas na verdade Serena quase não viu, pois os beijos de Darien estavam mais gostosos e interessantes do que qualquer filme.  
Ao saírem do shopping, Darien seguiu direto para o estacionamento na extremidade do promontório. Muito tensa, Serena disse:  
- Darien... está ficando tarde.  
- Eu só quero conversar um pouco com você - disse ele, desligando o motor. A música do rádio do carro se espalhava pelo ar noturno.  
- Eu te amo Darien.  
- Serena.. - disse ele, encarando-a. - Eu também amo você. E... estou muito feliz de namorar você... Mas... as coisas não estão indo rápido demais?  
- Eu... entendo o que você quer dizer - disse Serena. E entendia mesmo. Eles estavam assim havia apenas três meses e meio!  
Darien desligou o rádio. Tirou o cinto de segurança e virou o corpo para ela. Serena fez o mesmo. Eles se encararam por um momento, e o silêncio interminável era tanto que era possível ouví-lo. Inesperadamente, e num impulso, foi ela quem o agarrou dessa vez, num beijo tão delicioso e faminto quanto os outros. Darien estava com gosto de hortelã, e Serena explorava a boca dele com mais intensidade, acariciando o rosto do amado, carinhosamente.  
Por um momento, ele ficou surpreso, depois reagiu ao excitamento dela. Com força, puxou-a para mais perto de si, esmagando-lhe os seios contra seu peito. Ele amava e respeitava Serena, mas o desejo parecia-lhe muito mais forte. Ele não queria ser muito apressado, mas ela era tão linda, e parecia querer também.  
Hesitante, ele colocou a mão sobre um dos seios de Serena. Ouviu a respiração dela se acelerar. Mas, dessa vez, Serena não a repeliu, como sempre fazia com a mão boba. Animado pela falta de resistência dela, Darien enfiou a mão, delicadamente, por dentro do vestido e do sutiã. Sentiu a carne quente do seio de Serena, o mamilo se endurecendo sob seus dedos. Ele acariciava aquele mamilo fantástico, fazendo Serena explodir de excitação. Enquanto ela gemia e começava a tremer, Darien sentiu que começava a endurecer por baixo da calça, que parecia estranhamente apertada.  
- Serena.  
Ele forçou-a a estender-se sobre o banco, quase cobrindo aquele corpinho frágil com o seu. Ele foi abaixando o vestido dela, enquanto enxia seu pescoço de beijos. Então, puxou o vestido dela e um dos seios pulou fora, livre. Darien pôs-se a beijar o mamilo saliente, fazendo Serena gemer por mais. Apertou-a, comprimindo-se de encontro a ela. A sensação era por demais intensa. O orgasmo apanhou Darien de surpresa. Ele estremeceu, espasmodicamente, a ejaculação passando incontrolável através da calça.  
- Oh, Deus! - murmurou ele, ficando imóvel. Serena continuou a mexer-se por mais um instante, os olhos fechados. Depois, parou também e abriu os olhos.  
Darien fitou-a nos olhos. Havia na expressão dela algo que ele nunca vira antes. Era como se ela tivesse descoberto e confirmado algo que sempre soubera. Darien sentou-se, sem tirar os olhos dela. Ele molhara a própria calça e o vestido de Serena.  
- Desculpe, Serena.  
- Não há problema.  
- Perdi a cabeça... e manchei seu vestido.  
Ela sentou-se, lentamente.  
- Não se preocupe com isso, Darien - Subitamente, Serena parecia extremamente calma.  
- Prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer.  
- Eu sei, Darien. Poderia me levar pra casa agora?  
- Está zangada comigo?  
- Não, Darien, não estou zangada com você - Depois, Serena sorriu e beijou-o no rosto rapidamente. - Obrigada.  
- Obrigada de quê?  
- De me ajudar a compreender.  
Darien levou-a para casa, sem saber o que ela quisera dizer.


End file.
